Bourbon Blizzard
by MakoRain
Summary: Vincent and Cid travel through the snow in search of liquor at 7th Heaven...more so for Cid than for Vincent and antics insue.


A/N: This is just something quick I wrote for my friend and fellow writer, Zacksoldier1, since I owed her one. Now we're evengiggles I don't own anything FFVII legally but of course I have the movie, cuddles video case …and I own Vincent Valentine in my mind Anyways, enough nonsense, on to the fic!

"**Bourbon Blizzard"**

**By MakoRain**

Snow started to fall on two weary travelers slowly making their way to Seventh Heaven, a local bar and personal friend's place of business. Every day at six o'clock Cid Highwind claimed he needed his 'bloody bourbon to live to tomorrow' and Vincent Valentine found himself tagging along time and time again. In all truth, Vincent had the urge to act more human around the foul mouthed pilot which only went to show how opposites attract in this friendship. He enjoyed Cid's outlandish comments and rude remarks refreshingly truthful in a world that preferred to hide behind lies and masks they had created for the outside world to see; Cid's way of living seemed the most logical and it made Vincent almost smile. Almost, that is, until Cid needed his liquor fix in a soon to be snow storm.

Cid was merrily, dare Vincent think, frolicking through the fluffy white powder slowly accumulating on the ground. And to think it was Cid who had exclaimed early on their journey "What the hell is with all this snow?"

Vincent just walked along in silence, trying to ignore Cid's sudden appreciation for nature's winter wonderland until he turned to see Cid off the path, gathering snow into a giant ball nearby.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked skeptically as Cid ignored him, making progress on his masterpiece.

"What does it look like? It's a frickin snowman, dumb ass." Cid grumbled, piling the balls atop each other and placing sticks in the sides for arms. Vincent blinked idly, watching this progress in what seemed to be silent contemplation that was shattered with Cid's exclamation.

"There. He's all done right." Vincent focused on the finished product. It was indeed a simple snowman done in the classic style but Cid added his personal touch of pinecones atop his head for goggles.

"What a resemblance." Vincent commented as Cid critiqued his work at Valentine's side.

"Yer right, Vinny…it's missing something…" he drifted off, still unsatisfied. Suddenly the light bulb seemed to click on in his head with an audible "Ha! I've got it!" before Cid pulled something small and white out of his pocket. Vincent saw with an amused glance that Cid had placed a cigarette in the snowman's mouth.

"He can't smoke that, he'll melt."

Cid eyed Vincent and then looked back at the snowman.

"Well hot damn, you're right. I'll just smoke this here for you then, mate." Cid removed the cig and placed it in his own mouth, lighting it and taking a drag before the falling snow grew heavier and landed on it, snuffing out the last of the burning ember at the tip with its cold wetness. Vincent tried not to laugh as Cid held the now soggy cigarette between his lips, calmly spitting it out before contemplating making a move on and Vincent let out a genuine grin watching Cid stop to eye the snowman down in an unspoken challenge.

"You think that's funny, eh? Take that, you icy bastard." With that said, Cid went on to knock the head off, effectively decapitating his snowy sculpture with a satisfying plop into the snow below.

They were just outside Seventh Heaven and Cid could feel his bourbon calling him but he had one more feat to accomplish before he could refuel. Not looking at Vincent, he went to a fresh spot of the more snow laden ground and Valentine watched in mild awe and amusement to see what Cid would do next…which seemed to be lying in the snow.

Cid was lying on his back in the snow while more flakes fell on him and he moved his arms in a swishing motion, chopping through the drift's top layer. Expectantly, Cid held his hand out to Vincent for help up while Vincent just looked at the pilot like he was insane but decided to go along with it if it meant going inside any faster; all this white was killing his sensitive nocturnal eyes. Now free of his cold hell in the snow, Cid and Vincent stood side by side, admiring Cid's well defined snow angel before them.

"Well look at that," he said in tones of what could be called admiration of his own work. Vincent had an idea and while still watching Cid eye the art on the ground, he 'accidentally' knocked Cid face first back into his snow angel…for a closer look.

"I'm not a dumb ass," Valentine stated simply before going to the bar's main entrance and walking inside.

"Valentine, you bastard," he could hear from the other side of the door and Vincent chuckled as Cid's annoyance was punctuated with a wet thump hitting the door, presumably meant for him.

"You wrecked my God damn snow angel."

The End


End file.
